


Maka in Soul Eater Wonderland

by ChessSilven



Category: Alice in Wonderland - Fandom, Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Language, Weirdness of a grand scale, probable OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChessSilven/pseuds/ChessSilven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka frowned as Soul ran past her, wondering what had her albino Weapon partner in such a hurry. <br/>"Damn it, I'm late!" he growled, glancing at his wristwatch. Maka's eyes narrowed as she remembered that he was supposed to be helping Kid clean up his mansion. Getting up, she chased after the boy, planning on giving him a good Maka-chop over the head if he had run out on the symmetry-obsessed shinigami. <br/>She frowned in confusion as he ducked into a tunnel-like hole in the side of the hill, following him after calling after him. "Soul!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down the Rabbit-Hole

**Author's Note:**

> 'Sup, y'all?  
> First off, I am using small bits and pieces of direct lines from the original Alice in Wonderland, but I do not mean to be plagiarizing Carroll's work.   
> Secondly, disclaimer! I don't own Alice in Wonderland, and I don't own Soul Eater. {pouts} So sad.  
> Enjoy!

## Maka in Soul Eater Wonderland

### Chapter One ~ Down the Rabbit Hole

Maka was getting bored. Miss Marie had talked her into volunteering to read to a small class of toddlers, which she had managed to get through just fine; a half hour of reading to little kids out in the park while trying to make sure that they didn’t fall into the nearby stream or run off into the forest. It was waiting for Miss Marie’s hour to be over with that was boring Maka out of her mind. At least when she was reading, it gave her something to do to take her mind off just how pathetic that children’s books were getting to be; full of nothing but pictures and conversations.   
The mix of boredom and the intense heat that the laughing sun was giving off was making her sleepy, Maka having started making a chain out of the nearby flowers just to DO something to keep herself conscious. That was when Soul ran by her, Maka abruptly turning beet red and hiding the flower chain in a pocket. If Soul ever caught her doing something so silly, he’d never let her hear the end of it!   
She frowned, suddenly remembering that Soul was supposed to be helping Kid, Liz and Patty make Kid’s mansion symmetrical again after he and Black Star had a tussle in there that left it a symmetrical disaster. Kid was a stickler for symmetry, and she knew that he wouldn’t have let Soul leave until every last picture frame and rug was perfectly symmetrical, something that usually took a full day to complete. So why in the world was Soul out?   
“If he ran away to keep from having to clean up his mess…” Maka kept her voice down, but her gloved fists clenched at the thought. That was the only thing that really made sense, seeing as Soul was running like his life depended on it. If Kid was after you for messing with his symmetry, your life depended on running as fast and as far away as possible.  
Maka got to her feet, signaling to Miss Marie that she would be right back. Miss Marie nodded absently, caught up in whatever story she was reading… it looked like a cartoon version of Alice in Wonderland, but Maka didn’t pay much attention.   
She quickly caught up with her Weapon partner, the boy having stopped to look at his watch. “Damn it, DAMN IT! I’m gonna be late, that’s so uncool!”  
“Late for what?”  
Soul ignored her, something that infuriated Maka, turning and taking off again at full tilt. Maka chased after him, eyes widening in curiosity as he crouched and crawled into a crevice in the hill. “Soul? What the heck are you doing?” He didn’t answer, making a wave of frustration wash over the Maister. “SOUL!” Still no reply. Growling under her breath, Maka knelt and followed her albino partner into the hole. It was apparently a straight tunnel, but there must be some twist or turn up ahead, otherwise she would be able to see light…  
She absently rested her weight on her hands for a moment as she caught her breath, yelping in surprise and fright as the dirt gave way, sending Maka tumbling straight down. ‘Crap, I must have fallen into an old well!’   
“Soul, help!” There was still no reply, Maka tensing for the inevitable crash as she hit the bottom. Her muscles were all flexed in preparation, eyes tightly shut. She waited… and waited… and waited…  
One eye cracked open, and she realized that she was still falling. “This is really going to hurt when I finally hit the ground. Actually, I should be there already…” Maka tried to look down, but it was too pitch black to see anything directly under or above her. However, when she looked at the walls of the well, Maka frowned in confusion to see cupboards and bookshelves sunken into the stone and soil. “Alright… That’s weird…”  
She tried to pull a jar off of one of the shelves as she went by, but only managed to crack her fingers badly. “That was stupid, Maka.” The walls were blurs now, letting Maka know that there was no way that she was going to survive this. “Not even Black Star with his dumb luck would be able to make it out of this, and he’s fallen down the five flights of stairs at the school without breaking anything!” She smirked, shaking her head. “Heck, he’s jumped off the top of the school several times!”  
Down…Down….Down… Maka sighed deeply, curling herself into a ball. “I almost wish that the floor would hurry up and get here… the anticipation is horrible.”   
Down… Down… Down… There really wasn’t that much else to do, so Maka started talking to herself again. “I wonder if anyone will ever find out what happened to me? And I wonder where the heck that Soul was in such a hurry to get to.” She frowned. “Blair had better not have been chasing him again, that stupid cat!” After a long pause, Maka tilted her head. “Come to think of it, I wonder if that cat will actually even miss me. Blair, I wish you were here with me, after all, cats always land on their feet, and I could use a little padding right now.” She giggled before growing solemn once more. “No, I take that back. That wasn’t nice of me to say, it was pretty insane, actually.” Maka’s eyes widened as a lightbulb blinked on in her head. “That’s it!”   
She concentrated, going into that ball room in her mind. The demon grinned and wiggled his fingers at her, feet swinging as he sat on the top of the deserted piano. “Looks like you’re in trouble, hmm?”  
“I need to activate the black blood.” Maka said bluntly, crossing her arms as she looked at his red form.   
“That’s not very polite, you know. You could ask, and say ‘pretty please’.” The demon smirked evilly at her, eyes flashing with mad enjoyment.  
Maka frowned, fingers digging into her arms as she restrained herself from strangling the short figure. “Would you pretty please activate my black blood, so we both don’t die?”  
He hopped off of the piano, walking over to stand in front of her. “That’s all you had to say, my dear.” He offered her his hand, his smirk widening as she took it. “Enjoy insanity.”  
Maka opened her eyes, a crooked smile on her face as she continued to fall. “Blair, you just saved me! If I was here, I’d give you a mouse!” Her mad smile broke for a moment as she looked around, then came back full-strength. “Well, maybe not a mouse since I’m falling through the air, but maybe a bat instead! Spirit always says that bats are just mice with wings, you know!” She giggled. “Would Blair eat a bat? Do cats eat bats?” The crazy girl laughed insanely as she fell, tumbling haphazardly without a care in the world. As she repeated her question, it changed. “Do cats eat bats? Do bats eat cats?” Mad laughter floated up as she plunged down, imagining walking into her apartment and asking Blair if she ate bats.   
Suddenly… THUMP thump!  
Maka slammed into the floor, crashing into a pile of sticks and leaves, her black blood hardening enough that she didn’t turn into a Maka pancake on the floor. She bounced to her feet, smiling crazily as she looked up into the infinity of blackness above her. Beside her was a long hall, Soul somehow managing to be running down it. Without wondering how the heck he got down here, or where ‘here’ was, Maka took off after him with a mad giggle. Just before he turned a corner in front of her, she heard him curse. “Damn, it’s getting way too late!”  
She skidded around the corner, mentally struggling to escape from the murky depths of the madness as her body chased Soul. Maka managed to wiggle a finger free as the insane Maka saw that Soul had once again disappeared into thin air, vanishing into a small, brightly lit hall. Doors salted and peppered the walls of the hall, but as she checked them, it was quickly apparent that all were locked. “Uh oh!” Mad Maka giggled, skipping further down the passage. “This is bad!”  
Maka had gotten her entire hand out now, the demon scowling down at her as he watched her struggle. It was a battle to move, but Maka was relentless and determined to free herself.  
“Oh look! A table!” Sure enough, there was a tall glass table set in the center of the room, a gold key resting comfortably on the reflective surface. “It’s so pretty!” Mad Maka giggled brightly, trying to haphazardly cram the wrong end of the key into the different keyholes.   
Once Maka had wriggled her entire right arm up out of the madness, she was able to use it brace herself, making her progress speed up from a crawl to a slow slide.  
Mad Maka pouted. “It doesn’t fit any of these! Stupid thing.” She flung the small object as hard as she could, the key bouncing off a wall to hit her arm. “Ow.” She ran a finger over the wounded skin, Maka’s finger coming back smeared black. “Pretty.”  
Maka, now out up to her waist, pulled her legs up, stomach muscles straining with the effort.  
Mad Maka’s eyes fell on a tiny door, no higher than her knee, a yard or two from the table. She grinned in crazy anticipation as the key slid easily into the keyhole, the insane girl having stuck the correct side in this time. The little door swung open, Mad Maka peering through the small passage it revealed. That   
Bright light shone down on a gorgeous garden; a sea of emerald grass cut through with rich brown soil and gold – tinted stone paths while large bushes soared over the green blades in fantastical shapes, benches and marble sculptures dotting the landscape. Sapphire water spurted from fountains, a slightly lighter color than the pale blue sky, beautiful flowers blooming in well-groomed patches around them. Huge trees provided a good amount of shade, but didn’t block out the golden rays that splashed the various plants and sculptures.  
Mad Maka tried to fit her head through the door, but the rest of her refused to follow. “I suppose that I could always take my head off and throw it out there,” She giggled happily, tugging on her head. “Another thing that could work is if I could shut up like a telescope!” Mad Maka pushed at the top of her head, laughing now. “If I can just get started, I’m sure the rest of me will follow suit!”   
Maka’s feet finally shlopped free, the demon cursing furiously as her mind pulled free of the madness.   
“I always forget just how stupid I act when I’m under the madness’s influence,” Maka growled, absently smearing the small trickle of black blood off of her arm as she got to her feet.   
“I don’t know how to deal with this…” the barely audible whisper came from behind her, back near the table. Maka spun to see a boy in a well fitting black suit and gloves, short pale lavender hair pushed down by what looked like black cat ears.   
“Crona?”  
Crona flinched and yelped, hastily setting something on the glass table before running through one of the other doors, Maka hearing the lock click shut loudly. She dashed over to the door, knocking three times. “Crona? What are you doing down here? What’s going on?”  
“J-just follow th-the directions and you’ll be fine, M-Maka. I’ve g-got to go, but I’ll find y-you later, I p-promise.” Maka heard scuffling behind the door, along with a slightly anguished,”G-gah… I really can’t deal with this!”, then silence.   
“Crona?” As silence continued, she figured that the timid Maister had really left, something that surprised her. Usually, once Crona caught sight of her, he stuck around. And she noticed that Crona hadn’t answered her questions, only leaving her with more. What directions, where did he have to go, and how did he even know what was happening? Sighing in frustration, Maka turned back to look at what the tall boy had left on the table.   
A green crystal bottle sat on the glass surface, a large tag tied to the thin neck. Maka picked it up and flipped the tag over, one eyebrow rising at the carefully written words. In Crona’s artistic handwriting, it read; DRINK ME.   
“Well, that’s probably the directions he was talking about, but why does Crona want me to drink this?” Maka inspected the bottle’s surface, looking for any sign of what it held. Nothing. Next, she uncorked the top, sniffing the liquid for a tell-tale smell. Again, nothing. Maka refused to believe that Crona would poison her intentionally, but he was very gullible and slightly naïve despite his childhood traumas.   
For instance, not a week ago, Soul and Black Star had convinced him that Maka was about to keel over from the heat, resulting in him throwing a very cold bucket of water on her. Soul and Black Star had burst into laughter as Crona realized that they had been pulling a prank on him, the timid boy curling into a ball and apologizing over and over. Maka had whacked both pranksters over their thick heads with one of her heaviest books, but it had taken over a half an hour to cheer Crona back up.  
Maka smirked at herself as she realized that she was scowling at the memory. She decided to get back to the question at hand, which was whether or not to drink the… whatever it was. After hunting {unsuccessfully} for a way out of the rather large hall, Maka figured she didn’t really have anything to lose. Uncorking the bottle for the second time, she took a tentative sip, grimacing at the nasty flavor; a strange mix of cherry-tart, custard, pineapple, roast turkey, toffee, and hot buttered toast. How in the heck she could identify all of those flavors was beyond her, especially since she had never tried toffee or custard before. Maka rolled her eyes before downing the rest of the bottle, as she tried to figure out what the difference was, flavor-wise, between hot buttered toast and cold buttered toast.   
Right about the time she decided that it didn’t matter was when she noticed that the room seemed to be growing. “What in the-“   
Maka realized that she was shrinking, at an exceptionally quick rate. “This… is really bad!” She breathed a sigh when her height stabilized, heart still pounding from fright. Maka was now just about a foot high, which was severely freaking her out. She managed to calm down enough to think that she was now the perfect height to go through the small door, walking over to rattle the once-again-locked door handle. Maka patted her jacket, absently running her hands into the pockets in search of the key before a horrible thought popped into her head. Slowly tipping her head back, Maka groaned as she caught sight of the key up on the now-towering table top. “Oh, come on. You have got to be kidding me!”  
Growling darkly she proceeded to give herself a very impressive lecture on setting things down, ignoring the fact that there was no way for her to have known that in a few minutes she was going to be under a foot tall. If Maka could have, she probably would have given herself the dreaded Maka-chop. Fortunately, her eye fell on a small glass box, settled directly underneath the center of the table. “Great. What’s this?”  
Clicking open the tiny clasps, she found a little cake inscribed in pink icing with the words, EAT ME. “Wow. That’s original.”   
Shrugging, Maka broke off a piece and swallowed it, her eyes slamming shut as she cringed, waiting for something to happen. Moments passed…  
One emerald eye cracked open, surveying the surrounding area before opening fully and rolling. “Nice, Maka. That was a truly genius move there.” She licked her lips, just having noticed that the cake tasted really good, an airy vanilla angel food cake with strawberry icing. Sitting down on the floor, Maka proceeded to munch the rest of the cake as she mulled over what to do next.


	2. The Pool of Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The briefness of these are killing me! But, I'm too lazy to do anything about it. It's kind of ironic that I'm writing about water since it's been doing some minor flooding where I live. Our power has been out at the house for the past two days, we've been hanging out with my aunt. Now that the short, choppy intro that you probably aren't interested in has finished, let's get to the thing you actually WANT, hopefully, to read.  
> I don't own Alice in Wonderland or Soul Eater.

### Chapter Two – The Pool of Tears

Maka yelped as she shot up and out, her head smacking against the seemingly much-shorter ceiling. “Ow!” Stepping back, she slipped and fell, her elbow slamming into one of the various doors.  
Maka didn’t see, but that made a large crack in the center of the wood, a small stream of water gushing out into the room.  
She sighed in relief as her growing ceased, already uncomfortable with being this much larger than normal without adding even more of her. Maka decided to just sit on the ground, figuring that at least this way she could see what was going on in the hall comfortably.  
She scowled at the little door for a while, trying to figure out a way to get out of this odd underground building and get back to her normal size. Suddenly, Maka heard pounding footsteps, Soul running into the room a second later. “Damn, where the hell is that door? She’s going to freak if I’m late!” Maka’s eyes widened in surprise at his attire, the normally casual boy wearing an almost old-fashioned outfit.  
Soul had on white dress pants and a white shirt under a gold vest, a crimson cravat held in place at his throat with a gold pin in the shape of his soul. A long scarlet jacket was pulled on over the outfit, the double tails dangling against the insides of his knees. Even his normally spastic white hair had been tamed into a semi-neat comb-back.  
He held a pair of crisp white gloves in one hand, a small shuffle of papers half-crumpled in the other. “Maintenance really needs to clean up in here, it’s a mess! Look at all of this water.” And indeed, by this time the water level really had gotten a few inches deep, the clear liquid almost cresting over the tops of Soul’s shiny shoes.  
“Hey, Soul! What’s going on-“ Maka started, only to glare at the albino boy. Soul had stopped in his tracks, the gloves and the pages falling to the ground as his nose began to stream blood. Maka realized that in the position that she was in, leaning back against the wall with her arms wrapped around the top of her knees, Soul had a perfect view of her underwear.  
Soul flushed, turned tail and ran back into the darkness yelping, “I’m fine! Cool guys like me don’t have problems with seeing girls’ underwear! Really!”  
Picking up the gloves and pages, which had somehow managed to land in the one spot in the hall that hadn’t been flooded, Maka found that the pages were actually music sheets. “Soul! Your music!”  
The Weapon didn’t reply, Maka finally shrugging and letting her head knock back against the wall with a thud. As she sat there wondering what in the world she was supposed to do now, Maka fanned herself with the sheets of music. The passage seemed a lot warmer since Soul had come in, though she was certain that it had nothing to do with her partner catching a peek of her underwear. Of course not! Maka didn’t like Soul like ‘that’, and she knew that Soul felt the same towards her. If she was going to have a crush on anyone, it would be Crona. Definitely. After all, Soul was loud and brash, slightly obnoxious and completely immature.  
Maka smiled, green eyes sparking as her thoughts turned to the pink-haired Maister. Crona, on the other hand, was gentle, kind, sweet, and definitely adorable. His eyes were so expressive, turning silver when he was scared, determined, startled or very happy, and turning a dark, stormy gray when he was sad, uneasy, or uncomfortable. For the longest time, she had only seen his eyes as an almost blackish gray, seeing short flashes of silver now and then, but recently his eyes had retained their beautiful silver coloring as he got more used to having friends and an adopted family.  
Maka flushed slightly as she thought of their last poetry session, the half an hour of studying and writing the flowing curls of heartfelt words having become a weekly thing for the two. Crona’s first poem had been so sad that it instantly depressed anyone who read it. But now, his works were far lighter, merely drawing tears to the reader’s eyes instead of giving them suicidal thoughts. In any case, this time they had been reciting other writer’s poems, that week’s poem having been ‘how doth the’. Maka figured she might as well practice now, seeing as she didn’t have anything better to do at the moment.  
She cleared her throat, sat up a little straighter, and began.  
“How doth the little crocodile  
Improve his shining tail  
And pour the waters of the Nile  
On every golden scale.  
How cheerfully he seems to grin  
How neatly spreads his claws  
And beckons little fishes in  
With gently smiling jaws.”  
Maka scowled and stopped fanning herself with the pages to fold her arms crossly. “That can’t be right.” As she puzzled over how in the heck she got the words so messed up, Maka finally noticed that the water had risen to a few feet deep over the past five minutes or so. Then she realized that she had shrunk again. “Seriously, I’ve stayed the same height for a little under a year, only growing about an inch or two a year. Now I’m growing and shrinking more than a shadow in a lightning storm!” Maka was back to being just under a foot tall, but had fortunately shrunk into the only dry spot in the hall, the sheet music and gloves still in her hands and apparently having shrunk with her. “Well, at least I can go through the door now.”  
She waded through the pool back over to the door, only to find that once again, the handle was locked and the key was firmly settled on the top of the table. Maka’s fingers twitched, wanting to Maka-chop someone very badly. “RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!”  
Having gotten that out of her system, Maka started to head back for the dry spot, only to slip and fall into the deep part of the pool. Down and down she went, water flowing around her sinking form before she kicked herself back up, gulping a deep breath. Looking around proved to be a shock, as Maka could no longer catch sight of the walls or doors or table, a huge expanse of water in all directions replacing the shaded passage. A loud splash behind her made Maka flinch and spin in the water, treading water with the ease of many years of practicing with Soul over the summers. Five mice were swimming through the water beside her, the smallest stopping to squeak and nod politely to her before hurrying to catch up with its comrades.  
Maka followed, wondering why she was following rodents almost half as big as she was. They apparently were wondering the exact same thing, seeing as they stopped and looked at her inquisitively. They looked at each other as Maka reddened in embarrassment, before starting a squeaked chant. “Tsi tsi tsi tsi tsi! Tsi tsi tsi tsi tsi!”  
A grey cloud wound itself around the five mice, hiding them from view. When the cloud dissolved a moment later, only a woman remained. Maka’s eye twitched at her scantily covered chest, mouth speaking without her brain thinking her words through. “Are you related to Blair?”  
The woman scowled as she treaded water, shooting a dirty look at Maka. “Did you just ask me if I was related to that stupid cat?”  
Maka’s head finally caught up with the rest of her. Mice are not related to cats, Maka you moron! “Yeah, sorry. You two just look a lot alike.”  
“Excuse me?” The woman looked even more offended. “We’re far more attractive than that bimbo!”  
Maka felt her eye threatening to twitch again, and tried to change the subject. “So, um. What’s your name?”  
“We are the Mizune.”  
“Do you know what’s going on, or where we are?”  
But Mizune had apparently lost interest in the conversation, peering around to stare at something behind Maka. Maka turned to see a whole crowd of people swimming around; Ox, Excalibur, Jaqueline, Kim, Mifune, and Angela. Maka blinked, sure that this day couldn’t possibly get any weirder.  
“Ah, Maka! Would you mind pointing us in the right direction to shore?” Mifune asked, somehow managing to swim with a bouncing {literally} witch toddler riding on his back.  
“Faster, faster!”  
Maka shrugged helplessly. “Sorry, I don’t know-“  
“Fool! Land is in that direction!” Excalibur snapped, paddling along in a small boat.  
“Now, what do we say?” Mifune asked his small passenger.  
“Thanks, scary pointy nosed man!” Angela said, crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at Excalibur when Mifune wasn’t looking.  
“Fool!”  
The small crowd all headed in the direction that Excalibur had pointed out, Maka wondering why on earth the irritating sword had come out of his cave. Finally, they did reach the shore, clambering up onto the sandy beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? Did you like it, did you think it stunk?  
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!  
> Oh, yeah! Can you guess who the characters are? Most are pretty easy to figure out, I think. See if you can guess the upcoming characters...  
> FYI: I shan't be taking any requests this story, since I already know who's going to be playing who.


	3. A Caucus Race and a long Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Um, be forewarned, yet ANOTHER tiny chapter ahead. Sorry about that. Really.   
> They will definitely be getting longer and more interesting as I get to the main characters, I PROMISE! {Giving a Crona-ehm, Cheshire grin}  
> I don't own Soul Eater, {sigh...} or Alice in Wonderland. Ain't it a shame?  
> Collective Readers, Watchers, Writers and Characters of both works; "NO! IT'S NOT!"  
> {shrugs and gets back to mangling poor works of fiction}   
> Oh well. Enjoy!

### Chapter Three – A Caucus Race and a long Tale

They really made a weird group; what with Mizune giving Ox a nosebleed, Jaqueline scowling at her boyfriend, Kim backing up her Maister, Angela riding Mifune around like a horse, Excalibur yelling about how they were all fools, and Maka being a little under a foot tall. All were soaked through, hair dripping and clothes sagging against their bodies, and all were frustrated. Well, Maka supposed that Angela was pretty happy, and Excalibur was just… Maka decided it would be a good idea if she didn’t think about the conceited sword.  
“Gather around, and I shall enthrall you with tales of daring and bravery!” Maka rolled her eyes as Excalibur spoke up from a grove a little ways on, watching in shock as the others went on to join him, sitting on soft clumps of grass. Her eye gave one violent twitch before she sighed, figuring what the heck.   
By the time he had finished his two-hour-long story, she {and everyone else} severely regretted humoring the sword. “You’d think that we’d be dry by now, since that had to be the driest story I’ve ever heard,” Maka muttered darkly.  
“I shall now entertain you with a glorious song.” Excalibur informed the small crowd gravely, fixing them with one beady eye when they groaned. “Silence, fools!”  
“Yeah, that’s what we want.” Ox said quietly, Jaqueline grinning at his jest.   
“FOOL!” Ox jumped, startled badly as Excalibur cracked him over the head with his cane. “How dare you?”  
“Sorry.”  
“Indeed. Now, listen up-“  
“I’m sorry Excalibur, but Angeline is wet, and I don’t want her to get a cold.” Mifune spoke politely as he stood, picking up the young witch.  
“Fool! If you had listened, I was getting to a solution.”   
Mifune paused and glanced at Excalibur. “If that is true, then I sincerely apologize. However-“  
“Fool! Be quiet.” Excalibur straightened his tall top hat and cleared his throat. “This reminds me of my early days, when I was but a young sword in Atlantis. In those days-“  
“Would you get to the point already? I’m cold!” Mizune whined, Ox fainting as he glanced over in her direction and saw that she was indeed quite cold.   
“Fool! Rushing through a story is a sin, but since I myself am growing somewhat chilled, I shall abbreviate. When Atlantis sunk, the only way to stay dry was to run to stable ground. Therefore, I suggest that we run in a raucous and wild race.” Excalibur ended his rant with a firm nod, bowing theatrically.  
“Sounds good.” Kim agreed, looking surprised.  
“Fool!”  
“But I was agreeing with you-“  
“Fool! Begin running!”  
With a shrug, the various figures began to run, deciding to run in circles around the grassy grove. They ran for a long time, sometimes getting competitive and sometimes just jogging along, and sometimes just standing to the side. Angeline even chanted a little rhyme as Mifune trotted around with her on his shoulders. “The raucous caucus race! The raucous caucus race!”   
Maka had to admit that she was impressed at the little girl’s vocabulary. Eventually, Excalibur stopped dead in his tracks and howled, “Fools! Cease running!”  
“Why?” Angeline asked, apparently unaware or unconcerned with the fact that poor Mifune looked like he was about to pass out.   
“Fool! Because I said so, of course.” Excalibur sneered, twirling his cane in a smooth circle.  
“Hmph.” Angeline hopped off of Mifune’s shoulders and trotted up to Excalibur. “Meanie.” Everyone’s mouths dropped open as the little witch kicked the obnoxious sword in the crotch, eyes bulging as he fell to the ground, wheezing a weak ‘fool’. “Let’s go home, Mifune.”  
Mifune sighed sadly and nodded, grabbing the girl’s hand and walking with her as she skipped away. Excalibur struggled up to his feet and headed off after the pair with murder in his eyes, everyone there sweat dropping as the sword stormed off. “Alright… On that extraordinary note, why don’t we head on off too?” Jaqueline clapped her hands, looking cheery. Ox and Kim nodded, jogging off with the teen witch. Maka blinked, realizing that the only person that was left to answer her questions was Mifune, but when Maka looked around she saw five mice scurrying off into the woods.  
“Oh, that’s nice.” Maka growled, deciding she might as well start walking, seeing as how she was small enough that she probably wouldn’t get anywhere fast.   
“Maka? Maka! I c-can’t deal with this… She could b-be anywhere!” Crona’s soft voice was worried, sounding like he was running away from where Maka was standing. “Maka! Oh m-man, Ragnaroc, this is really b-bad!”  
“Get over yourself, you wuss puss!”   
“I t-told you not to c-call me that!”  
“Deal with it! If I have to live with a stupid cat-boy, you can deal with living with being called a cat-boy!”  
“B-but you didn’t call me a st-stupid cat-boy, you called me a wuss puss!”  
“Same difference, idiot!”  
“Ragnaroc, we really n-need to find Maka! If she runs into M-Miss-“  
“Well you aren’t gonna find her by standing here, are you?”  
“N-no.”  
“Crona!” Maka called back, but by that time, Crona had already gotten out of ear-shot. “What is going on?” She trotted in the direction that Crona had headed, planning on hunting the young swordsman down and demanding answers.  
That was when she heard pacing steps a few yards in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...   
> It does get better, I promise! Just hang with me, please?  
> Reviews and Comments are appreciated.   
> Thanks for reading!


	4. The Rabbit sends in a little Bill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this should be a little more interesting, I hope. By the way, this story should only be twelve chapters long; I've been writing that in on the number of chapters each time, but it just won't stick for whatever reason. Thought y'all might like to know.   
> I don't own Soul Eater or Alice in Wonderland.

### Chapter Four – The Rabbit sends in a little Bill

Soul was pacing under a large tree, growling irritated curses at himself. “Damn it! Her ladyship is gonna kill me, no doubt about it. This is so not cool, Soul! Where the heck could I have lost them?”  
Maka winced as she guessed that Soul was looking for the gloves and music pages, having lost them when she slipped into the water. Maka had also apparently lost the hall, glass table, key, and large cavern that she had fallen down, since she was standing in a forest under a brightly shining sun. She frowned as she noticed that she couldn’t look at it too long, not to mention that the ever-present deep-chested chuckle that it usually let out was missing.   
Shrugging, she stepped forward to tell Soul what had happened to his things, but he caught sight of her and his face darkened dangerously. Maka cringed as his normally friendly face turned scary, a terror-inducing scowl on his face, his pointed teeth suddenly seeming very frightening {something that had never happened since Maka had first met her Weapon partner}. “Where in the hell have you been, Alice? Get over to the house and get my music and a pair of gloves.” When Maka just stood there, stunned and wondering who ‘Alice’ was, Soul snarled, “NOW!”  
Maka trotted off in the direction he was pointing, shocked into mute obedience. After a few minutes of walking and being shocked at her partner’s epic personality change, she came up to a mansion-like house, the mailbox reading ‘The Evens’ Estates’, a perfect G clef on either side. Walking in through the tall double doors, she found herself in the bottom floor of the house, the floor a sparkling white marble, the beautiful spiral staircase made out of a smooth white wood, while the walls had been painted a lovely shade of scarlet. Paintings of Soul and his family dotted the walls, along with other expensive-looking reproductions of famous paintings like the Mona Lisa, A Starry Night, and the Girl with a Pearl Necklace, among others. Violins, guitars, flutes, bass, trumpets and violas were just a few of the musical instruments that had been set around the room, in cases, behind glass, on stands and just laying around. “Wow, not a little obsessed with music, are you?”  
Going up the stairs, the atmosphere changed dramatically, an example being that the last famous painting as she stepped onto the second floor was the Scream. The floor here was crimson marble, while the walls had been painted a pale black, the paintings up here all being warped versions of the happy family portraits from the floor below. There was only one room at the far end of the huge hall, Soul’s trademark soul emblem inlaid on the black door in cherry red paint. A piano sat in one corner of the hall, Maka sighing in relief to see that there was a sheaf of music lying on the top of the bench that looked identical to the papers that she had lost earlier. Grabbing those, she headed for Soul’s room; a girl on a mission.  
This room looked exactly like Soul’s room in their apartment, but Maka was trying to figure out if this was a good thing or not since both were total dumps. Picking her way through the piles of clothes and posters, why would Soul have posters on the floor, she looked around for a pair of gloves. This was made very hard by the fact that she was shorter than all of the furniture in the room, the sheaf of music that she was holding almost as tall as her. “This isn’t going to work.” Just then, a bottle of liquid flew through the open window, almost hitting Maka. She walked over to it, pulling on the cork. As it popped out, she reasoned that this would probably make her grow, going on the logic of everything else that had been happening that day. Maka sipped the gunk down, surprised that this stuff tasted okay.   
She found out that she was right, the liquid did make her grow. Unfortunately, it took a long time for it to let her stop growing, Maka having to run out into the large hall to keep from being crushed. By the time her sudden growth spurt had finished, she had been forced to; curl up into a ball, accidentally smash one hand through a wall, fit one of her feet into an ornate stone fireplace that Maka hadn’t originally noticed, and press her face into another wall, one eye able to look outside.   
Maka was not in a good mood at the moment, which is why when she heard Soul’s furious voice, “Alice! Alice, get yourself out here now with my music and gloves! I’m late, damn it!” coming up the stairs, she repositioned her moveable foot and kicked the poor albino back downstairs when he reached the second floor. Maka growled in further frustration as she found that that foot was now stuck in the stairwell, preventing her from removing it and keeping anyone from being able to get to the second floor. She pulled her hand back in through the hole in the wall, trying to use it to maneuver herself around. Nothing happened, other than getting even more uncomfortable and infuriating the blonde Maister. Maka could hear Soul storming around down on the ground outside, directly below the hole where her hand had been. “Aw, man! Come on! My parents are gonna kill me for wrecking the house, her ladyship is gonna kill me for being late, and I’m gonna kill myself trying to get in. This is NOT COOL!”  
Maka smirked and stuck her entire arm through the hole, trying to smack some sense into the hysteric-sounding Soul. Instead, it sounded like he slammed into a window downstairs, Maka wincing in sympathy. “Giriko!” Soul howled, hurried footsteps running up.   
“What do you want? I’m busy pruning.”  
“Pruning? Yeah right. More like hacking at our trees with your stupid chainsaw arms. Get me out of here! This-“  
“Lemme guess, it ain’t cool, right?” Maka could hear glass tinkling to the marble floor even from her second floor prison.  
“Are you making fun of me?”  
“Is it really that unclear? I’ll have to work on making it more obvious.”  
“Look up there and tell me what the heck you see, and we’ll see if you’re still so smug.”  
“Looks like a damn big arm to me, boss.”  
Maka grinned, almost able to see Soul’s face turning red in frustration. “Seriously? How are you so calm with a giant arm sticking out of the house?”  
“Well for starters, it ain’t my house, so I don’t really care.”  
Soul let out a sound that was halfway between a shriek and a howl. “Just get it out before Mom and Dad get back, or we’re both toast!”  
“Oh, that ain’t happening, boss.”  
“Chicken!”  
“If you’ve got some to spare, sure.”  
Right about then was when Maka heard the sound of wheels clattering against cobblestone, cheerful whistling drifting up to her ears. That was when the real fiasco started.  
“Justin, bring that ladder over here!”  
“What?”  
“Bring the ladder over here!”  
“What?”  
“Justin! Get those stupid earbuds out of your ears so you can actually hear what the heck the boss is saying, idiot!”  
“I apologize, sir.”  
“Whatever, those earbuds are pretty cool. Anyway, bring that ladder over here so we can get in through the chimney.”  
“Of course, sir.”  
“Damn, it ain’t reaching. Boss, we’re gonna have ta get another ladder.”  
“Justin, get the other ladder.”  
“Of course, sir.”  
After a few minutes, there was the scuffle of feet outside the window. Maka guessed correctly that Justin had returned.  
“Here you go, sir.”  
“Cool. Giriko, what the heck did you need another ladder for?”  
“Justin, tie those two ladders together.”  
“Certainly.”  
A minute later;  
“Alright, let’s get this sucker up there. Justin, you push the top half up with this pole.”  
“Certainly.”  
“Um… Giriko, are you sure this is gonna work? It wouldn’t be cool for one of us to end up in the hospital after this contraption collapses.”  
“Yeah, yeah, it’ll be fine, boss. You worry too much.”  
“That seems to have worked nicely, Giriko.”  
“Thanks, Justin. Whoa!” CRASH!  
“What the heck! That was not cool!”  
“It’s not my damn fault that the tiles on the roof there’re loose!”  
“Yes it is, you’re our maintenance man!”  
“Oh, go cry me a river, boss. No one got hurt, did they? And anyway, that’s been relegated to Justin.”  
“When was that? I can’t say I remember being given any such orders.”  
“Shut up, Justin.”  
“So, who’s going in to get rid of the arm? If this doesn’t happen quickly, my parent’s reactions are not going to be cool.”  
“I ain’t going down there.”  
“Justin, you go.”  
“…”  
“Justin, you go in.”  
“…”  
“JUSTIN! BOSS SAYS YOU’RE GOING DOWN THE CHIMNEY!” There was a short pause… “TAKE OUT THOSE DAMN EARPHONES!”  
“My apologies. Please tell me that I misheard, and that I am not in fact going down the chimney.”  
“Nope.”  
“Sorry, Justin. Hey, think of it this way; you’re the coolest guy here, other than me.”  
“HEY! That doesn’t sound right to me, boss!”  
“…”  
Maka caught a glimpse of Justin climbing up the ladders through the window, the man muttering a string of prayers as he climbed. “Poor guy, he’s about to get the shock of his life.”  
Pulling her foot down as far as she could, Maka waited until she heard a rustling from the top of the chimney before cracking her foot up, connecting solidly with poor Justin.  
“Ouch. There he goes, boss.”  
“Go catch him!”  
There was a short scuffle, then;  
“Here, drink this.”  
“I don’t drink alcohol; it goes against my religion, Giriko.”  
“Whatever. What happened in there?”  
“I don’t know, it was almost like the devil himself punched me, then I was soaring through the air on the wings of the angels…”  
“Does he have a concussion? That’s not cool-“  
“Nah, that’s just Justin for you.”  
“We must burn the accursed house to cleanse it from the devil’s evil influence!”  
“Are you crazy?! My parents are already gonna kill me for wrecking it, and for there being a giant arm sticking out the side, I can’t imagine what they’d do if we burned it!”  
Low mutters…  
“A coffin-full should do something…”  
Maka wondered what they were doing, thinking that anything from a coffin was probably not going to be pleasant. A few minutes later, a shower of pebbles smashed against the window, sending broken glass bouncing off of her {thankfully} closed eye and face. “Hey! STOP THAT!” she yelled angrily, everyone outside instantly going silent. Maka raised an eyebrow as she saw that the pebbles were actually little breads, shrugging and licking a few up. She groaned at the pure weirdness of it all as she began to shrink, returning to the just-under-a-foot-tall size. Deciding to leave while she was ahead, Maka ran out past a flustered Soul, a half-conscious Justin, and a confused Giriko, trotting into the woods. “This day could not possibly get any weirder.”   
Just after she thought that she winced, knowing that any time you say something like that, something weirder always happens just to spite you. Still, it was a nice day and a very pretty glade, Maka quickly finding herself relaxing in the shaded sunlight. Presently she found herself walking up to a stark white building, opening the doors to see a man in a blue lab coat and suit leaning back in a swivel chair and taking a deep drag of his cigarette. The light glinted off of his glasses as he exhaled, a puff of smoke swirling up to the ceiling before dissipating, the man not looking like he noticed or even cared that someone had come into his lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {nods in semi-satistfaction} I think that it's getting better, don't you? We're starting to get to the more interesting characters, in any case.  
> Please comment, review, leave some crazy, random thought that happens to cross your mind...  
> Hope you've been enjoying my story, and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So? I want to know if y'all think that I am, in fact, plagiarizing by using bits of quotes from the book. If you do, please let me know and I'll try and fix it.  
> My brain is a little bit like mush right now, a result of eating too much sugar and then listening to a few hours of nonstop 'Through the Looking Glass', by hypnogaja, 'Welcome to Mystery' by who knows, and 'The Phoenix' by fall out boys. Seriously, you try thinking after doing that!  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading this, and I should have the second chapter out shortly!


End file.
